Rukia's Big Secret!
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: What does Byakuya discover about his seemingly innocent little sister? All he knows, is she isn't human, Shinigami, or anything he knows. RATED M FOR EXTREME GORE! DON'T READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH OR WEAK-STOMACHED!


RATED M FOR EXTREME GORE! DON'T READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH OR WEAK-STOMACHED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I do not own Bleach. IF I HIT TEN REVIEWS I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL!

* * *

Byakuya was walking through the garden, when he hears the growl of an inhuman… thing… His hand instinctively goes to the handle of his sword, and he scans the undergrowth. His eyes narrow and he thinks he sees a flash of violet-crimson eyes. He starts forward cautiously and he hears a female voice, it is higher-pitched, and resembles the chiming of bells, and entices him for some reason; "Don't you know it's rude to intrude?"

He continues forward, "This is my garden. I am not intruding."

The voice sounds like it is coming from all around him, echoing of the trees, "Ah, but it is mine as well…"

His eyes narrow, the only other person is his sister, Rukia, so he voices his suspicion, "Rukia?"

The voice giggles tauntingly, "And if it is, Rukia?"

His eyes narrow further ever-so-slightly, "Then I would ask why you are acting like this."

The voice seemed to come from a solitary source beside him, sounding playful, taunting… enticing, "So come find out…"

Like a man possessed, Byakuya drifted towards the voice and off the path.

He followed the voice, never finding the source, and then he heard soft sobs from what appeared to be a small clearing, he hurried forward, and found Rukia sitting with her legs folded under her, back hunched, facing away from him, softly crying. He walked forward and he heard her, "Brother…"

It was the same voice as earlier, and he halted abruptly. She turned to reveal she was not crying… but laughing… She was grinning, showing sharpened teeth, and violet-crimson eyes, "You followed me. Thank you for playing with me, Brother! Please play some more!"

He watched her carefully as she danced around him like a small child would with its parents. She twirled, her fingers barely brushing his haori, and it tore where her fingers brushed it. He looked carefully to see nails sharper than the sharpest knife. He followed her as she went deeper into the forest attached to the Kuchiki gardens, and Byakuya could see the trees getting wilder, the undergrowth thicker, the sunlight scarcer, indicating they had indeed left the grounds. Rukia, or what ever it was, skipped ahead of him, and he noticed the undergrowth was wilting where ever her feet touched. Then he heard her bell-like voice again, "Come on! Keep up, were almost there!"

His eyebrow rose, "Where is there?"

She giggled and glanced back to him, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!"

They were in a bigger clearing, and Byakuya was inwardly relieved not to have to watch his feet so carefully, but was annoyed when he tripped over a root. He grimaced and looked down to see it wasn't a root, but an arm-a human arm. He gasped as he saw the body of an unseated Shinigami he had seen around the 13th Division. He looked at Rukia, and saw her bent over, and a familiar sound to Byakuya filled the air, the sound of human flesh tearing. He walked closer, his sword now drawn, to see Rukia bent over a figure.

He heard the snapping of a larger bone, and her head jerked lightly to the side to reveal to Byakuya the tattered remains of the lower half of an arm, the bone, muscle, flesh, and mangled fingers all visible to him. He resisted the strong urge to vomit, and forced himself closer, the smell of blood and rotting human flesh hitting him like a fucking cement wall.

There was another wet-sounding crunch as she bit down on the arm, and Byakuya watched in fascinated horror as she devoured the arm, her grim growing impossibly wider with every crunch. She sucked the fingers in her mouth like spaghetti noodles, and licked the blood off her lips, thick streams running off her chin and down her throat as she laughed. He wanted so badly-the most he'd ever wanted anything, more than all his being- to tear his eyes away, but his body wouldn't obey. He wanted to run away, run as fast as he'd ever run, but his knees were locked. He wanted to cover his eyes, but his hands were frozen on the hilt of his sword, which hung limply in front of him. He wanted to kill the _thing_ in front of him, but he still saw his innocent sister, and couldn't bring himself to do it.

He heard a popping sound, and then slurping as Rukia popped out the eyes, and ate them in one bite like a meatball. Then she ran the nail of her right index finger down the torso and lapped happily and hungrily like a parched dog on a summer day.

Then she leaned back, and Byakuya couldn't help but throw up anything he had eaten that day, and run in any direction but the one she was in when he saw the face, or what was left of it, of her victim, the unmistakable hair of Byakuya's subordinate, Rukia's long-time best friend, the one who loved her with everything he had, the one who protected her when Byakuya himself was willing to watch Rukia get executed.

It was Renji.

* * *

Well, this plot bunny bit my ass hard and wouldn't let go until I typed, so this is what turned out. But I'm not very good at gore so... Like it? Hate it? Flame it? LEAVE REVIEWS PEOPLE! I might write a sequel for those who want it if I get some reviews... I won;t have as much blood and guts unless requested though... If you don't review... I will send Rukia to live in your closet and haunt you...

Peace out,  
ImastrawberryIchigo


End file.
